Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack
Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack is a Game Exclusive, Attack type Beyblade released in Random Booster Vol. 7 and Wave 6. The Random Booster version differs from the starter set in parts and color. Game In Japan, it was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 with BD145XF, while in America, it was released with 130F. The two versions also differ in color. Pieces Face Bolt: Destroyer The Face Bolt depicts Perseus, one of the 88 constellations in space. It appears to be a picture of his helm of invisibility. Energy Ring: Destroyer Destroyer is unique in the sense that there is no plastic that blocks the prongs on left and right launchers from attaching. This is necessary to allow multi-directional spin that which is only available on this Beyblade. Also, like the Hybrid Wheel System L-Drago Series, rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees results in different modes. It has three projections which are layed out in a triangular shape. These three projections allow it to shift between "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode", and it is asymmetrical. Destroyer is only usable with the Gravity and Meteo Fusion Wheels. Fusion Wheel: Gravity The original Gravity Fusion Wheel comes painted black. Unlike other Fusion Wheels, Gravity can only be used with the Destroyer Energy Ring. This combination allows the user to switch between 4 modes: Right Spin Defense, Left Spin Defense, Right Spin Counter, and Left Spin Counter. This Wheel has very good Smash Attack by using the 6 "indents" which the Energy Ring fits into. When the protrusions of the Energy Ring are inside the first three indents and the red stickers are visible, it is in "Defense Mode", because this reduces the contact points to three. When Perseus fits into the other three indents and covers the red stickers, it is in "Counter Mode", which has six contact points. This allows for stronger and more consistant attacks due to the higher number of protrusions. The protrusions are more prominent in right spin, and it is a great Smash Attacker when used in a combo such as Gravity Destroyer R145RF (Counter Mode, Right Spin). Spin Track: Boost Disk 145/130 BD145 is a rather wide Disk that features two modes, Attack Mode, where the spikes are pointing down, or Boost Mode, where they are pointing up. Boost Mode has proven better because Attack mode causes floor scrapes, but it is only available with Hades. However, it has proven useful as an Attack piece in the combination Lightning L-Drago BD145 RF. 130 is a mid-height Track, in between 125 and 135. Although it is said to be useful against 230-based Beyblades, it is outclassed by its variants S130 and WA130. Performance Tip: Xtreme Flat/Flat XF is the widest of all the flat tips, which gives it more attack power, but less stamina as it increases friction with the ground. however, it does not have as much friction as RF or MF and is harder to control. It is also one of the shortest tips. The Flat Bottom has a plastic flat tip, which gives it an offensive movement pattern. The F Bottom has a hard time retaining a flower pattern, due to it being plastic, which results in it having less grip to the stadium floor than a rubber bottom. F has been overshadowed by countless other Attack Bottoms such as XF, MF, RF, and R²F. Trivia *Similar to the SpinMaster Gravity Destroyer, it only comes with a Left-spin launcher. However, it can spin both directions. *The Gravity in the 130F version is lighter then a normal Gravity. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Game Exclusive Beyblades